Summer Bliss
by Caroling Graceless
Summary: Ginny finally realizes secrets she kept hidden from even herself, and Hermione gets her heart broken for the last time...ghr, rh. slash and femmeslash. first fic, read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Though if I did, everything would be so much pervier…which isn't even a word, is it?_

_Be kind please! It's my first story! If you don't like it, review, so I'll know what to fix!_

* * *

1.

Who knows about these types of things? Her life was all planned out, from the dress robes she was going to wear at her graduation, to how many babies she was going to have with her "dream man." She imagined him as a guy with messy hair, piercing eyes, and an easy laugh, and unlike so many other girls, she had found him. Sounds wonderful, right? Sounds absolutely, bleeding perfect, huh?

Wrong.

If she loved him so much, if she had really pined away for all these years for him, shouldn't she hurt more?

The ending of their short lived relationship hadn't been a surprise, she had expected it. Harry and his nobility. It was a joke really. They loved each other very much, but that spark that both of them had expected to be there, just never…

He had laid it out flat, and it barely made her twinge. What was wrong with her? The scary thing was that she was more by watching Hermione be comforted by Ron.

Who was _he_, to hold her like that anyway? Hadn't he been the most absolute prat to her? Why was she running to him for comfort now, hadn't she remembered who had held her when she cried over that bastard?

Too bad that bastard was her brother.

'**_Wait, what am I thinking?'_**, she asked herself. **_'Hermione's a girl for heaven's sakes. Plus she deserves to be held by Ron, she deserves happiness, even if it's not from me.'_** That last though sent her mind reeling, as she finally realized what had been missing with Michael, Dean, and Harry, or what she had been missing in herself.

He was warm, so warm, and all she wanted to do was cry, but with a flash of that characteristic smile, and red hair, she felt happy, and oddly empty.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the briefness of the last chapter, and yadadayada…I don't own Harry Potter, and I'm not going to profit off of J.K. Rowling's hard work…_

* * *

2.

Ginny flopped down on the bed. The day had been a disaster. First Phlegm had tried to impose her Phlegm ness on her with that HIDEOUS dress. Yellows were not made for girls like her, pale skinned, freckled, and RED HEADED!

_**'I thought the French were supposed to have some kind of fashion sense,'**_ she thought to herself. _**'But it could also be payback for making all of those faces behind her back last holiday…'**_

It had taken her mother two hours to convince Fleur to go with that amazing light green that looked beautiful on all the bridesmaids, _**'especially Hermione'**_ she grinned a bit with that thought.

She knew she should take a shower, and the thought of the warm water coursing down her back almost made her moan, but there was just so much she needed to….

The door opened, letting the brunette in with the rest of her things. She put her stuff down, then went right up next to her ear, and whispered, "Do you want the bathroom first, or I?"

Ginny bit her lip, turned her head towards the curvaceous girl that been plagued her subconscious for years, that only now let her conscious self catch on, and said in a strained voice, "No, you can have it first."

_**'Wow, great one, Gin. Sexy as hell. Why don't you offer her your loofah, too…Actually, that's not a bad idea….'**_

Inside, she smiled a lecherous grin. Hermione gave her a puzzled look and asked, "Are you okay, Ginny?"

"Just a bit tired, but go on take your shower, you never know when it'll be free again," she replied with an eye roll.

Her six brothers took more time in the bathroom combined, than any group of males should. Well at least she knew why Percy took so long. _**'I wonder if Oliver ever complains,'**_ she thought with an evil grin. For a while she wondered about Charlie, too, but he had gone out with Tonks for a while, or was that Bill…Oh well, it really didn't matter anyway, she was one of the many older Weasley ex-girlfriends. There was probably a club for them somewhere, with an official "I got bonked by Weasley" t-shirt. The twins were in a close second. Ron had never shown any interest in anyone but that sluttish Brown girl, and…

She had no clue how long she had let her mind wander. All she knew was that Hermione Granger was standing in front of her, dripping, in one very tiny terry cloth towel.

Hermione was absolutely lovely, wet ringlets falling into her face, skin flushed from the heat, her two voluptuous breasts peeking out over the towel, and Ginny looked a little further down.

_**'Oh my lord, she must be freezing!'**_, and proceeded to stare at her nipples, but then she looked up. The brown haired beauty had an intense look in her eyes, and a little smirk played over her mouth.

_**'I must be dreaming she looks, so…'**_

A pair of lips locked onto her own. The towel slipped off. Soon Hermione was kissing her so deeply she thought she would burst right then and there, but in a spectacular move, Ginny flipped her onto her back from her previous position of straddling her. In a moment, she had been swept away in her scent, the softness of her skin; she went down, lower, lower. Nibbled on Hermione's neck making her moan and squirm, playing with her breasts with a devious smile, and she kept getting closer, closer. All she wanted to do was make shake more, tremble more, and she was nearing the completion, when…

"Ginny, Ginny!"

I was being shaken awake.

"Ginny, it's your turn."

By God it's my turn. I opened my eyes, and she was standing over me again, but this time with the same worried look that she had been wearing earlier.

"Are you okay Gin? It sounded like you were having a horrible dream."

Yeah, terrible, you were just about to scream my name and let me fuck you into oblivion.

"Are you having those flashbacks to," she paused for a second and whispered, "_Tom_ again?"

No one knew about the nightmares but her, not even Harry. I knew myself that he was tortured by similar dreams, but it was always too _personal_, but she had heard me one night and I spilled to her my secrets because I had not choice. She was just the type of girl who could make me do anything.

"No, it was nothing serious."

"Well good," she said with a smile, "it's all yours."

_**'I wish.'**_

_

* * *

__Next: What Hermione was thinking about amidst the steam…review and you'll find out a whole lot faster, especially since I need to start on a research project for school!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I hereby swear that the story and characters that I swear to warp are J.K. Rowling's alone…I'm just borrowing them for a while.. :evil grin:_

_Sorry this chapter didn't get updated as quickly as the last two, and without further ado…_

* * *

3.

The warm water beat against her skin in a seductive rhythm, and proceeded to run down her body like skilled fingers. The shower was steamy, and Hermione bent her head back and closed her eyes in rapture for small luxuries.

She had spent the day trying on those HIDEOUS bridesmaid dresses. First that horrid yellow one with the _bows_. She shivered just thinking about it. She was quite glad when Fleur had finally been pulled back to her normal and impeccable sense of style by Mrs. Weasley, and she figured it was probably payback for the youngest Weasley. For it had been Ginny who had been calling her Phlegm for the last year, and when Fleur found out about the vomit inducing nickname she was FAR from happy.

So the shower was a welcome treat from the day of whining, standing, and fitting, **_'in those damn high heeled shoes,' _**she thought.

She took a deep breath, and decided to focus on her present happy state. All of a sudden she could begin to feel her fingers roam across her body, and a little smile played on her lips. In her minds eye she conjured piercing blue eyes fogged over in desire. Her blood began to hum and match the rhythm of the droplets creating pathways for her very active imagination.

She took some of her shampoo in her hand and began washing her hair, secretly thinking of those pale hands going through it and washing out all of her worries. In her head she could see them going down her body, massaging her breasts, tickling and teasing the sides of her body with caresses. She was so overcome with desire that she wanted her to end all of that painful ecstasy, and moaned, "Oh God Ginny," outloud.

Her brain halted. Ginny! How the hell had that thought even popped into her head? She tried to clear her head.

'_**Ron, I love Ron. Not Ginny. Ron…Ron.'**_

She finished her shower, stepped out, dried herself, and then looked into the bathroom mirror.

'**_Ron,'_** she repeated to herself. **_'Ron.' _**

She reentered the room that the two of them shared and saw Ginny twisting on the bed, moaning and groaning. All of the confusion that Hermione had built up inside of her, just melted away at seeing Ginny dreaming so violently. It was then that she remembered the night at Grimmauld place that Ginny had admitted to having nightmares of her time possessed by Riddle.

"Ginny," she shook her, "Ginny, Ginny, it's your turn."

Her eyes flickered open, revealing a look of almost desperation. It looked like it took her a second to realize what she was talking about. **_'Her dream must have been really vivid to cause so much disorientation.'_** Hermione began to worry a little more.

"Are you okay Gin? It sounded like you were having a horrible dream. Are you having flashbacks to," I paused, "_Tom_ again?"

She looked at me, somewhat bewildered, and said, "No, it was nothing serious."

Hermione smiled, relieved, "Well good, it's all yours."

What she didn't catch on Ginny's face, was a resigned look.

_

* * *

__Sorry the chapter isn't longer, time restraints. I'm going to be leaving tonight for a friends, and this is all I could write quickly. Next chapter: what the boys were doing with all that time…_


	4. Chapter 4

_So sorry that this has taken so many weeks to publish. First I was out of town, then too busy to right, and then when I did have time, my dad accidentally cut the phone lines…so put up with me please! I made this chapter my longest yet because I feel so bad, and the next chapter will be out even sooner than I planned if I can get a couple of reviews._

* * *

4.

It had been leading up to it the whole day. They'd spent time avoiding it, trying on those matching suits at the tux place, eating chocolate frogs, chasing after the chocolate frogs that hopped away, talking about quidditch, eating more chocolate frogs, trying to explain to the gnomes that lived in Ron's garden that chocolate frogs were not "the enemy," listening to the Weird Sisters, and finally, singing badly to the Weird Sisters. It had been a long day, one that had lead up to his moment, in which the truth would be revealed, and the beginning of a vast majority of events.

"So you broke up with Ginny?"

Ron asked it in such a calm inquisitive tone, that it made Harry question where his proud, fiery, and easily offended friend went.

"Is it because Dumbledore's dead?"

Harry sighed and looked at his faithful friend, who had only known of warmth, truth, and light. He looked into those crystal blue eyes that had been attributed to all of the Weasley line, and thought of the one thing that he could do to save his friend from the pain that he had known so well. He lied.

"Ron, Dumbledore's death opened my eyes to the fact that I can't protect Ginny, and Voldemort's going to go after all of the people I love one by one to get to me. I can't ask Ginny to stay by me through all of that."

Ron gave Harry an almost sad look and said, "She'd do it anyway, you know she would."

Harry had a thoughtful expression on his face, paused, and then quietly replied, "I don't know anymore Ron. You see, Ginny loved me, and still does I believe, but it's different now. I think we needed each other for a while, because we were searching for who we really needed to be with, who we really wanted. We were both a kind of filler, and I will always love her for that, and she will always love me, but maybe not exactly the way we wished we could, or should have been."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two. Harry turned away from Ron, willing him not to make the connection. Not to ask the question that they both knew he would ask, the one that could bring so much change to the one constant thing he needed in the radical present. He wanted Ron to know, but he wanted more than that to keep it a secret, bottle it up, and pretend that it had never happened, pretend that he had never figured out that he was in love with his best friend. And he didn't mean Hermione.

Ron hesitated, tried to read Harry's reaction to what he was about to say, "Harry, who do you want."

It was as if he had swallowed a whole tub of veritaserum, he couldn't keep it down, no matter how he tried, he just blurted out, "You."

He looked at the pale blue eyes in horror, and sprung up and tried to run out of the room in denial, but a strong hand reached out to his soldier, spun him around, and pulled him back. It was then that he saw the sadness that had been in his friend's eyes earlier turn to hope, desire, and then finally he saw the redhead press his lips forcefully onto his own.

In that brief moment, Harry felt every bit of himself die, and come back to life in one roaring sweep, and when the slightly taller boy drew back his lips, and gazed into those green eyes, he finally realized what it was to breathe, because it was stolen from him.

"I love you Harry."

It was all he needed to know. In a second, he had captured Ron's lips and sent him crashing onto the bed. He pulled off Ron's clothes, then his own, and realized that he had wanted to do this since…since he had met him on the train in first year. Just for that bit of kindness, he wanted to ravish him.

Ron moaned, and then remembered that his wand was on the nightstand. He took it, and cast a silencing spell in between the groaning and grinding of Harry's body on top of his. Harry began to kiss him again, in an explosive way that almost made Ron have to blow his shorts, but Harry was hungry and wouldn't let him get out of his grasp. Too long had he watched Ron blindly follow infatuation to the wrong corner, and he wanted to relish him coming into him, screaming his name.

Harry began to lay seductive little kisses all along Ron's neck and torso, making blue eyes hitch and gasp whenever he touched lips to skin. Then just as slowly as he descended, he came back up and whispered in his ear, "Fuck me, Ron."

It was as if a demon possessed him, the way he threw him down on the bed, and ripped him apart with his teeth, red marks all over Harry's body. He wanted to devour every part of him, his hero for so many years, then best friend, now lover. Ron took him into his mouth, all the while Harry was bucking and moaning, as if in a dream he had replayed over and over in his head.

When he came, he looked down at Ron, totally enraptured, wanting nothing more than to kiss him and taste himself in those sensuous lips. Then he kissed him again, softly, as if testing whether Ron was real or not, and began yanking Ron slowly, firmly, with a practiced hand. As Ron began to build up more and more with the frustration, pleasure, and torture that those callused hands bring, the more and more red he became, all over. Harry began to go faster and faster, taking Ron on a wild ride, until he took him into his own mouth this time, letting the explosion go of deep in the back of his throat.

Totally satisfied with their sweat and stick, they held each other, as if neither could believe in their wildest dreams that _this could really be happening_…

* * *

"YOU FUCKING ARSEHOLES!"

A shrill voice had awoken them out of their slumber, and as their bleary eyes began to adjust to the morning light, they knew how fucked they were going to be.

The little red head had decided to wake her brother up for breakfast. She considered it penance for all the dirty thoughts that she had about his girlfriend the night before, but when she opened the door on this scene, she walked inside, slamming the door out of shock and rage.

"How dare you do this to her! She's the most bloody brilliant girl of all time, and you have the FUCKING NERVE to cheat on her? You bloody stupid prick. She loves you? What the hell are you thinking, you rat bastard!"

She glared at them, thinking of more sewage to spew at them, but instead Ron interrupted, and feebly said, "It's not what it looks like?"

"Ronald Weasley, you know full well it's exactly what it looks like. Harry's been in love with you for ages, and if you're too dumb to see that's why he dated _me_, then that's an insult to even the oblivious nature of the fucking Weasley line! I swear to all that is Merlin, that I'm going to march over and tell Hermione, exactly what is going on, she deserves to know the truth…if she hasn't **heard** it already."

Harry looked at her calmly with a little smile playing across his lips.

"Ginny, there's no **way** she could've heard us. There's been a silencio cast on the room, and I don't think you're going to tell Hermione what transpired here tonight, well not now atleast."

"Why the hell not you pompous asshole?" Ginny said, a little worried that Harry's slytherin nature was beginning to come out.

"Because she isn't in love with Ron, and if you can't figure out who, then that's an insult to even the oblivious nature of the fucking Weasley line."

**_WHAT?_** Was all that was able to reverberate through her head. **_WHAT?_**

Then finally,**_WHAT THE HELL?_**

* * *

_Next chapter: more screaming, r/h, and the beginnings of a manipulative scheme_


	5. Chapter 5

5.

"What the hell do you mean?"

She questioned him as if he was trying telling her, that in three seconds, the earth would explode.

"Well, I guess being oblivious runs in the female Weasley line, too, though I never would've guessed it with yer mum and all."

Harry smiled at the very naked Ron next to him.

"Good thing I was so blunt, eh?"

Ron snorted, "After I practically plied it out of yah."

Ginny looked at the two of them in a mixture of disgust and awe, "She's your best friend," she stared at them. Her eyes became angry flashes again when flicked them at Ron, "And your girlfriend."

Repeating it very slowly, as if they hadn't heard her the first several times she'd screamed it at the top of her lungs.

"Which is why we're doing this," Harry stated. "To save her."

Two sets of blue eyes stared at him.

"Merlin, could you two stop gazing at me as if I'm talking in Parseltongue? Though if you want Ginny, I could try to charm a snake or two right here…"

"Harry, I'm not even following you at this point," said the still mostly groggy Ron.

"Ok Scarboy, you better start bloody well explainin' yourself," Ginny said, "Or this wand, and your arse are going to get as intimate as you and my brother."

"Do that, and Ron might get jealous, and right now we're the best shot you have at getting Hermione," Harry said with a calculated smirk. One that taunted Ginny, to the point where she wanted to rip the wanker limb from limb, with one particular one in mind first.

She growled, in a very unfriendly sort of way to reinstate her sentiments, but it wasn't loud enough to cover the boom of a whole world being destroyed and reborn in the same second.

Hermione stretched her arms to the ceiling illuminated with sunlight. Normally, she would get up early before everyone else, and start her day. She thought that she heard a door slam earlier, but it must've been her imagination, **_or the twins_**.

She rolled her eyes.

* * *

The brown eyed girl hadn't gotten the sufficient amount of _restful_ sleep that she had scheduled for the night. Mostly due to the vivid dreams she was having, not to mention the tossing and turning.

_**Shit, I hope I didn't keep Ginny awake also. **_

Her thoughts led back to the dreams full of bright lights, shimmering red hair, and those shimmering blue eyes that seemed to taunt her, and then groaned.

**_She's my boyfriend's little sister. I'm supposed to love Ron, Ron_**, but stressing that point was no use anymore. After the dreams, fantasies…everything she was finally able to admit it to herself **_, but if I tell him what I'm beginning to really feel, he'll be crushed. He's always been super overprotective of me, and Ginny? She'll never talk to me again. The Weasley's will never talk to me again. Harry will never talk to me again. These people are my wizarding family, my parents will never be able to understand this world. I can't let Ron down, I can't let my family down. I've faced numerous obstacles before, academic, but still, I think I can handle…_**

Ginny waltzed into the room, and grinned when she saw Hermione was up.

"It's good to see that you got some sleep Hermione, you usually wake up so early, and it didn't sound like you had a good night of it last night. Anyway, Mum has given me instruction to feed you, since she's gone to Diagon Alley to buy some things and see the twins."

_**Hmm…so it wasn't the twins…**_

Ginny drew in her breath, forcing the next bit out, "I've already woken up the boys, but I was thinking Hermione, do you think that I could borrow some of your muggle clothes, maybe a dress?"

"Sure Ginny," she said kind of puzzled. Then it hit her, **_she still wants Harry. _**

Her heart sank while she saw the redhead select a nice summer dress that her mother had tried to get her to wear for years, but since joining the backwards world of magic, it had become a tad too immodest for the girl's taste.

She watched as Ginny, who was only a little taller than her, put on the light filmy dress. Observed where it cling around her hips a bit, and swirled out around her legs. They were both around average height, normal body types for teenage girls, **_but her legs are absolutely, bloody sexy. Did I just curse?_**

Ginny turned to her with a little smile playing across her lips, "Hermione do you think you can zip me up?"

**_Bugger._**

* * *

_Hey, this update came a little faster than the last one. lol. Finals are this week, so I can't garauntee any speedy posts. I was originally going to make the chapter longer, but I feel like making my readers suffer by wondering all that happened in the boys' room, maybe I'll get more reviews. _

_Remember:the more you review, the happier I'll be, the faster I'll get to the chapters with the sex and the longer those chapters will be. :wink, wink:_

_Love you all, thanks for reading_

_Chapter 6: the unveiling of the first stage of seducing Hermione_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello cats and kittens, it's been a while since I've posted because of all the finals and crazy work I've had to do! I love all of you that have reviewed (and even those of you that haven't…), and one reviewer has brought to my attention a glitch in my story. I am sorry to say that Ginny does not have blue eyes, but because I don't want to have to go back, edit, and repost every chapter, I'm going to have to ask you to pretend. I know, I know, fanfiction isn't for pretending, but please do your best, as I shall, when I to write this new chapter!_

_Forgot to mention this last time, but J.K. Rowling owns the HP series, and if I dare claim any of it as mine, she'll kick my ass…or shall I say arse?_

**_

* * *

_**

6.

**_Holy hell._**

As the angelic teen exposed her back, Hermione wanted to scream with frustration! What is she doing looking at her best girl friend like that?

_**What I wouldn't give if she was my girlfriend right now…Oh God my brain needs to just shut it!**_

"Hermione?"

She gulped, and hoped it wasn't as audible as it felt, "Sure, Ginny."

She walked closer to her, and grasped the zipper. Then breathing gently in her ear, slowly drew the zipper up, as if in some vague dream. She could smell her now, so warm and inviting, all she wanted to do was…

Ginny turned quickly in the arms of her friend, encircling the arm that still clung to the zipper around her.

"Thanks Hermione. You're a life saver," and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

Hermione felt those lips on her skin, and wanted to throw her down right then, in a whirl and a frenzy, but before she could even move, Ginny began walking out of the room, then beckoning her out the door for breakfast.

_**Those legs should be illegal…Harry's a lucky bastard. What's with me today? I've sworn three times in one day, more than I have in the past year!**_

* * *

"Harry, Ron, I'd feel funny doing that! I mean wouldn't, it be terribly transparent? The seductive look, her zipping me up? To tell you the truth, I think this plan might backfire. I don't think I could let her get away with just touching me for a second."

"Ginny, trust us, it'll work. How long have we known out little Hermione? But that's just the beginning…stage one. Now onto stage two…"

* * *

"Hermione don't you like your strawberry French toast?"

"Oh, I love it Gin, you know I do. It's my favorite."

"Then why aren't you eating anything?"

It was all that Hermione could do not to watch Ginny put that fork full of deliciously sticky syrup, in her mouth. She couldn't move. Every inch of her was on fire, she needed a cold shower, quickly.

"Actually Gin, I'm not that hungry, but I'm thinking about taking a shower-"

"Oh, I think one of the boys are using it right now if I'm not mistaken."

Hermione could hear the tell tale sign of the sounds of the old pipes being put to use. She felt like she was going to cry.

"But if you really want, we could go take a swim in the lake, it might be a bit chilly, but it's hot outside."

"Umm…Ginny, I haven't finished unpacking my swimsuit, yet."

"Oh Hermione, we're both girls, it's not such a big deal."

She got up, and then taking the plate to the kitchen, let out a devious little smile. So far, everything was going according to plan.

* * *

"Harry, now that Ginny and Hermione are taken care of, what do you want to do?"

Harry gave his red head a hungry look, and said, "Do you even have to ask?"

Next thing the boys knew, they were kissing each other in an already steamy shower.

* * *

Ginny had challenged Hermione to a race across the fields to the lake, and no big surprise, beat her there. As soon as she got to the old tree out in front of it, she began to strip.

Hermione's already airless lungs, decompressed further when she saw Ginny's curves and pale, freckled body exposed to the summer air. After taking off her bra and knickers, Hermione was also able to see her pale pink nipples harden after jumping into the lake.

"Are you going to take all day, I thought you wanted to swim?"

_**No, actually, I wanted to stop thinking of you in naughty ways, but now that you're oh so naked in front of me, that's really going to stop. Shit. That's bloody four! Now five! What is she doing to me?**_

"If you don't start getting undressed, I'm going to go up there an' undress you myself."

That statement sent shivers down her spine. What could she do, but begin to take off her own pants and t-shirt?

"There you go…nice isn't it?"

Ginny was right earlier, it was a bit cold in the lake, but it wasn't the lake that were giving her these goosebumps. It was all Ginny. Surrounded by the freezing water, she could still feel how wet the red haired imp had made her, and how hot her insides were despite the swirling water.

"Come on, let's swim."

Ginny grabbed her arm, ready to pull her to the other side of the lake, but Hermione's control snapped, and instead pulled her into her arms.

She looked deeply into those blue, slightly frightened eyes, and without even herself time to think, kissed her.

All of sudden hands were everywhere groping and gasping for what had been forbidden to them for so long.

Then Hermione pulled away.

"Ginny, I am so sorry. That was highly inappropriate, and I'm dating your brother-"

"Who will understand perfectly," Ginny said, pulling her back towards her glistening form.

_

* * *

__And I will leave you there, because I am evil. Review my darlings! Oh, and btw, thank rockgoddess15, who knows me from school and decided get my ass in gear about installing the next chapter._

_Next chapter: Well, what the hell do you think? Some explanations and Hermione's reaction to all of this. _


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Harry Potter because I am not the brilliant and amazing J.K. Rowling._

_Sorry you guys for not updating for two months! I had a project worth most of my English grade to contend with. Though I've been thinking about my beautiful baby sitting here, for a while now. I missed working on it, and I hope that you guys will like it even though I feel that the Hermione/Ron/Harry/Ginny drama worked itself out a little too fast...but don't fear! There will be lots of passive aggressive payback in later chapters! (Which I will update at least every week, I promise!)_

_Anyway, without further ado, the long awaited seventh chapter..._

**_

* * *

_**

**_7. _**

**_Oh my God…_**she groaned in her head as Ginny started to suckle her pink nipple in her hot mouth. Ginny's hands began to slowly massage her left breast, as she began to slowly nibble on her rock hard nipples.

"MMMmmmmmm, Ginny, please….Oh God…."

Hermione grasped Ginny's bright red hair in her hands, trying to hold her close to her arching body.

**_I can't think…I want her so badly, more than I could ever want Ron…_**

It was as if her highly developed mind hit a brick wall. All of a sudden Ginny's voice began to reverberate in her head, "…will understand perfectly…"

She pulled away from Ginny quickly, still flushed from their activities in the cold water. Ginny looked at her confused, through lust clouded eyes. As the red-head tried to move closer to Hermione again, she took another step back.

"Ginny, what do you mean that Ron will 'understand perfectly.' In fact your brother's one of the most possessive gits I've ever…"

A look of comprehension dawned in her eyes, and she looked straight into her "friend's" sad, blue ones.

"No, Ron would never do that to me…He loves me, and more importantly, we've been friends for six years. He couldn't do that to me, could he?"

Ginny looked at her broken friend. She was hurting for her, ashamed of taking advantage of her, wanted to comfort her, hold her in her arms…

She took a step forward again, but Hermione began to sob, shaking all over.

"You, Ginny, you helped him…manipulate me? How could…"

Hermione couldn't take it, the pain was too sharp. She ran out of the water snapping up her dress. Ginny stood stationary, too shocked that the girl of her dreams had just run out of her life. Too shocked that she might have screwed up everything.

* * *

Ron and Harry had ended up in bed again, unable to keep their hands off of each other. They were oblivious of the door slam from downstairs and the angry footsteps up the stairs until their door was thrown open to their chagrin.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! YOU FUCKING ARSEHOLE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU GODDAMN PRICK? HOW DARE YOU! AND HARRY! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I STOOD BY YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO UTTERLY HEARTLESS?"

"Hermione-"

"I WON'T HEAR OF IT…THEN USING YOUR SISTER TO SEDUCE ME SO I'LL FEEL SO GUILTY I'LL DUMP YOU! HOW DARE YOU USE MY FEELINGS AGAINST ME, YOU ABSOLUTE BASTARD!"

She was so upset she couldn't even get out a proper hex before she began sobbing uncontrollably. Ron looked around the room, scared for a moment that a flock of birds would start pecking at his friend. Then quickly grabbing a shirt he made his way down to his distraught girlfriend.

"Hermione…"

"Don't touch me," she said in a particularly pathetic hiss.

He enfolded his arms around her, and her weeping became more frenzied.

"Why can't anyone love me? Does everyone forget that I have a heart underneath my brain? Why can't you love me? Why can't I love you," and gasped for breath.

"Am I nothing? Has everything that I've done for you, for her, for Harry mean nothing? How can you-"

"Hermione, shhh. You are absolutely wonderful, I'm sorry; I just never realized that I can't love you in other than as a best friend. You know it's true for you; too, that's why you went with Ginny. I made Ginny seduce you. Open your eyes Hermione, Ginny loves you, in a way that Harry and I can't. I told her how to seduce you, and I think she was so desperate that she listened to me, and we both know that I can be a selfish git. No matter what Hermione, you are always someone very special in Harry's and my life. You will never be anything; you will always be our brightest witch to ever attend Hogwarts."

Ron stroked her head; while her crying lessened, and Harry came down to join them in their group hug. It was the first time in months that they had truly talked to each other without censoring their thoughts, guilt, or shame.

"I love you guys, just promise to never leave me?"

Harry answered before Ron was able to open his mouth, "We'll never leave you Hermione, we're family, and we love you."

She smiled and sniffled a bit. Then resuming her stern look, "This doesn't mean that I've forgiven you for lying and cheating on me, but I can't stand be mad at each other when we never know what's going to happen tomorrow.

"Well, there's always more fittings for Fleur's wedding…"

Hermione groaned.

"That woman is insufferable!"

All of a sudden she heard a hurt gasp, and foot steps running away from the door. Hermione looked behind at the doorsill, but all she caught was a flash of red.

* * *

"Ginny, open the door, we need to talk."

"No Hermione. I just can't take it. I can't believe that you crawled back to him after what he did to you!"

Hermione sighed, looking at the locked door to her bedroom. **_Girls are so much more complicated than they need to be._**

"Ginny, I didn't go back to Ron, and you for one shouldn't be talking. You know how important that trust is to me, and you violated it willingly only because you wanted to help your brother cover his affair with Harry."

The door opened revealing a very angry Ginny.

"Hermione, I didn't want to see you hurt, so I thought that if I diverted your attention-"

"That I still wouldn't be angry? Ginny, that's a pretty stupid answer and we both know it."

"Fine, it was stupid, but I can't help it. Whenever I'm around you I turn into mush, and I want you so badly that I'll try anything to get you."

Ginny looked deeply into Hermione's eyes.

"You see, the problem is I've realized I love you."

Hermione looked at her, stunned for a moment, blinking.

"Ginny? Why didn't you tell me-?"

Ginny's lips crashed on hers, forcing her to back up against the hallway's wall behind her.

Hermione mumbled, "I still haven't forgiven you, you know."

Ginny stopped for a moment, and replied, "Then what can I do to rebuild your trust?"

Hermione grinned.

"Well, what you were doing is pretty good, making me lunch, and a bit of groveling will probably do nicely."

Ginny smiled at the witch she loved so dearly, biting her bottom lip, Hermione moaned to seal her approval. **_It'll take a while, but she'll see why I love her, and maybe someday she'll see how she can love me back. Hermione's a highly adaptable witch, I'm sure she's up for the challenge…_**

* * *

_Next chapter: as Ron, Hermione, and Harry get closer to Fleur's and Bill's wedding, tension will rise, sexual and otherwise. How is Hermione planning on getting her friends back?_

_See you either later this week, or next week my darlings!_


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own Harry Potter because if I did there would be a lot more lesbians in it...which would've spiced up the sixth book a great deal (No flames for that comment please!)..._

* * *

8.

"Yum, that was _so_ good Ginny," she said emphasizing her by licking her fingers. Then she slipped out of her chair and gave Hermione a meaningful look.

"I'm going to go upstairs while."

Ginny stared after the brunette.

**_Holy Merlin. _**

In just one hour Hermione had the little red head on her knees. Figuratively, not literally. She didn't want to give Ginny the satisfaction yet. Though the muggleborn couldn't help thinking about the sweetness of revenge.

Ginny replayed it in her head: Hermione's pseudo seduction as she made them sandwiches, ghostly touches on her back, waist and hair, but stopping her before she could even return them. Then there was Hermione's flirtation across the table watching as Ginny began to "magically" match the color of her hair.

**_That girl will be the death of me…_**she thought with a groan

**_How could she make up that insane rule? If she keeps getting me this hot I'm going to have to jump her for peace of mind! Bill's wedding can not come quickly enough…._**

**_Mental note: never trust Ron or Harry's plans ever again, and make sure they suffer as much as I am…. _**

* * *

Hermione was feeling incredibly pleased with herself. She had decided that truly enjoyed _torturing_ Ginny, and was up for a bit later after she was finished with…business.

The boys had sequestered themselves in Ron's room to avoid the angered know-it-all, and boy, did she know it all. It was the second time that day she had ripped the door open, finally in control. They were in bed again, fully clothed for the first time since the previous night. Before either one of them could react she quickly put a charm on them with her wand.

"What the hell did you just do Hermione?"

She looked straight into Ronald Weasley's eyes.

"Ron, do you happen to remember Marrietta Edgecomb back in fifth year?"

Both Harry and Ron looked at her blankly.

"Remember that hex I put on the D.A.'s paper? Well picture something about ten times as worse. Now on a similar note, if either of you ejaculate before the wedding then you're going to be _painfully_ surprised at the consequences of your actions."

She smirked coldly at their apparent horror, and began in an even more frigid and authoritative tone to state,"The way I see things, is that you two owe me, quite a bit, and if this friendship is going to work I want to know that you can make certain _sacrifices_ for me before I've forgiven you. Merlin knows I've made sacrifices for you two, and you both deeply violated my trust. So, I've come to the conclusion that you're going to need a lot of time to devote to pleasing me, and that sex is just a distraction from it. The fact is, that we're in this situation now because you decided that it would be better to manipulate _my_ feelings through someone I love and shag like bunnies, rather than trying to explain and work it out with me. I'm sensing a lot of trips to Diagon Alley, and not to any quidditch stores, but so I can visit Flourish and Blotts and any other shop _I_ want to go into. By the way, I might have dropped Divination in third year, but I foresee in both of your futures that you'll be carrying _all_ of my bags."

She began to wonder if her spell was a bit too harsh. She never wanted to make them mute, she wanted to hear the indignant frustration that they must have been feeling.

Harry seemed to remember that he had a working mouth and vocal chords.

"Hermione I'm sorry, it was completely my fault that this whole thing exploded instead of giving us time to explain before I jumped him. It's my fault, you should at least exempt him. It was also my idea to use Ginny, which I must say was not the smartest or kindest thing to do. Blame my inner Slytherin for my head all the way my arse."

He tried cracking a smile. Hermione warmed, if not only a little, but sighed before responding, "Harry, it's more like your head up Ron's arse, unless…No, I really don't want to think about it."

She let out a giggle.

" I know that you feel it is your duty to protect others from both Voldemort's and my wrath, but Ron should have known better and it takes two to…and Ginny should have been able to stand up to both of you instead of give into her desperation. Which on a side note is most flattering, in a twisted sort of way."

They both saw that she wasn't going to budge on this issue, so they began resigning themselves to their celibate fate.

"If it makes you guys feel any better, Ginny isn't going to be getting any until after Bill and Fleur's wedding, so you're not alone. Though taking into consideration you preyed upon her in a weakened state, I decided not to hex her. But that doesn't mean that she doesn't have a lot of making up to do, too."

She gave them a small smile, "Cheer up, think of it this way, you only have one week…just make sure you take cold showers before going to bed."

She gave them an evil little smile before exiting the room.

Maybe she had a little Slytherin inside herself, too…

* * *

"Mate, we fucked that one up."

Harry grunted, "Shut up Ron."

* * *

_Forgive me, I think I might have spelled Edgecomb wrong...I'm fallible...:tears:_

_Part of the reason why it took so long for this chapter to come out was because I was thorough unhappy with it (still am), and don't know exactly where to go with it...but a possible direction for the next chapter is..._

_snippets of Ginny's, Harry's, and Ron's week, the wedding, climax (hehe...), and a possible epilogue chapter. _


End file.
